The Production
by DelaneyM16
Summary: I've known Alex since I was born. Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Diana and I'm 16. I live in Oregon, USA with my best friend who lives right next door. My best friends name is Alex and I've had a crush on him since I was 13. We both go to the same school it's a private school called OIS (Oregon International School).
1. Chapter 1

Our school has these shows every year and this year's show is called a Midsummer's Night Dream. Alex was playing Demetrius and I was doing make-up for the boys. I was doing someone's make-up for the last show when Nirhan came rushing in saying worried "Diana, Alex's having a seizure and his heart beat is slowing down. What's going on?" "Nirhan, Where is he?" I asked springing into action.

"In the changing room," he told me. "Does he have clothes on?" I asked just to make sure. "Just the bottom of his costume," he replies. I ran to the changing room and saw Alex being held down by a couple of the boys. I run up to them telling them to let go of him and to move all of the tables away from him so he doesn't hurt himself on anything. I put a pillow under his head and held his head still. I waited till his seizure was over then checked his heartbeat.

He didn't have one. I tell all the boys to leave the room so I can save him cause I can't do it with people watching me. When they left I started CPR on Alex. 50 chest compressions followed by 10 rescues breathes. I repeated this 5 more times until I could hear a steady heartbeat and could see his chest rise by himself.

When he awoke and saw me over him with nobody around he asked what happened. I told him "Nirhan came running in to where we were doing make-up saying that you were having a seizure and your heartbeat was slowing down. So I ran in here and told the others to move the tables away then leave. I put a pillow under your head and held your head still. When your seizure was over I did CPR because your weren't breathing and didn't have a heartbeat. It took me 5 cycles to get your heart started again and to get you to breath on your own. I was so worried that I couldn't save you," I said on the verge of tears.

"Hey don't cry, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying. All that matters right now is that I'm alive all because of you. I'm so great full that you knew what to down," He tells me. I looked away. "Hey look at me, look right at me. I wouldn't have made it without you, you kept me alive. I owe you so much," "you don't owe me anything the fact that your alive is what matters to me. I don't know what I would've done if you died. I love you," I tell him

"I love you too, I was just too scared to tell you in fear that I would ruin our friendship. Now I have something to ask you. Will you Diana be my girlfriend?" I was shocked "Of course I will, but right now you need to finish getting changed so you can perform. I'll be waiting for you right here when you get done," I tell him. He finishes getting dressed and we walk out hand in hand and I did his make-up.

He left to go perform but not before giving me a kiss in front of everyone, I blushed. Everyone asking what happened after I ran out of the room surrounded me. I told them what happened and told them what happened after he awoke. They all thought we would make a cute couple. When the show was over I ran up to Alex not caring if everyone was watching and that he was still in his costume and kissed him saying, "You did amazing Alex," When I pulled out of kiss I noticed that everyone was staring at us.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's side

I've known Diana since she was born. Who am I you ask, my names Alex and I am 17 years old. I live in Oregon, USA and go to a private school called OIS (Oregon International School) with my best friend Diana. I've had a crush on Diana since I was 14 but I'm too scared to tell her in case I ruin our friendship. Every year our school puts on a show this year's show is called a Midsummer's Night Dream. My role is Demetrius and Diana is doing make-up. I was putting on my costume when I started to have a seizure and I collapsed and fell into darkness.

I felt someone giving me CPR (50 chest compressions followed by 10 rescue breaths) over and over again, but I couldn't wake up after the cycle was repeated 5 times I finally had the strength to wake up. I woke up to see Diana over me and asked what happened.

"Nirhan came running in to where we were doing make-up saying that you were having a seizure and your heartbeat was slowing down. So I ran in here and told the others to move the tables away then leave. I put a pillow under your head and held your head still. When your seizure was over I did CPR because you weren't breathing and didn't have a heartbeat. It took me 5 cycles to get your heart started again and to get you to breath on your own. I was so worried that I couldn't save you," she said on the verge of tears.

"Hey don't cry, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying. All that matters right now is that I'm alive all because of you. I'm so great full that you knew what to down," I tell her. She looked away. "Hey look at me, look right at me. I wouldn't have made it without you, you kept me alive. I owe you so much," "you don't owe me anything the fact that your alive is what matters to me. I don't know what I would've done if you died. I love you," she says

"I love you too, I was just too scared to tell you in fear that I would ruin our friendship. Now I have something to ask you. Will you Diana be my girlfriend?" she was shocked "Of course I will, but right now you need to finish getting changed so you can perform. I'll be waiting for you right here when you get done," she tells me. I finish getting dressed and we walk out hand in hand and she did my make-up.

I left to go perform but not before giving her a kiss in front of everyone, she blushed. Everyone asking what happened after Diana ran out of the room surrounded me. I told them what happened and told them what happened after I awoke. They all thought we would make a cute couple. When the show was over she ran up to me not caring if everyone was watching and that I was still in my costume and kissed me saying, "You did amazing Alex," When I pulled out of kiss I noticed that everyone was staring at us.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana's side

After the show was over and we were about to leave I turned to Alex and said

"I'm going to take you to the hospital to get your leg and ankle checked out. I saw you limping during the show and afterwards I saw you wince in pain every time you put pressure on your leg,"

"Okay I hoped you wouldn't notice but apparently you did," he told me

When we got there I went up to the front desk to see if there is a doctor available to check out Alex's leg and ankle. I was in luck because there was one. We went into a room with the doctor and he asked what happened. I told him what happened today and the doctor became worried about Alex's head. I just realized that when he fell he could have hit his head really hard on the floor. The doctor told me that he wants to do an X-ray on his head, leg, and ankle to see if anything is damaged. After the X-ray it turned out that Alex fractured his ankle so they put a cast around it and told him to stay off it for a couple of weeks. I told the doctor I would make sure Alex stays off is foot. I took him over to my house and called his mom and told her what happened and that I would take care of Alex until his ankle was healed. I missed a lot of school and so did Alex but the principle knew what had happened so we were okay to miss school. During the time that Alex was healing I helped him get ready for bed and into bed and took him to his doctor appointments. He was grateful that I was there to help him through this. Lately I've been feeling really lightheaded but I don't know why. I called Alex's mom to see if she could give me a ride to the hospital to see why I'm so lightheaded all the time. When we got to the hospital I stood up to go get some water and got really lightheaded and dizzy. I started to see black spots and I fell to the floor and closed my eyes, but not before I heard a scream. I was trapped inside my body I could, do nothing, but I could hear everything. I heard Alex crying and pleading me to be okay, and his mother was crying.


End file.
